TW Patent No. 1327533 discloses a method of manufacturing carbon fiber rim for bicycle contains steps of: (a). weaving plural carbon fiber braids, wherein two ends of each carbon fiber braid forms are an axial end portion of at least one carbon fiber weaving material; (b). soaking the at least one carbon fiber weaving material in resin; (c). placing the at least one carbon fiber weaving material in a mold; (d). solidifying the at least one carbon fiber weaving material by hot pressing; such that the carbon fiber rim is produced.
However, the mold is comprised of an upper mold part and a lower mold part, and the at least one carbon fiber weaving material only contacts with the upper mold part, when the upper mold part contacts with the lower mold part, the at least one carbon fiber weaving material cannot completely full of the upper mold part, so it cannot contacts with a cavity of the mold tightly, thus producing the carbon fiber rim with poor precision and profile.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.